


Legitimate Opportunities

by inksheddings



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim had been trying to undress Bones for the last year or so, but couldn't really get all that excited now that he finally had a legitimate opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legitimate Opportunities

"Come on, Bones, almost there."

Bones is still a little out of it, leaning heavily on Jim as they make their way to his quarters. M'Benga promised Jim it was perfectly safe for Bones to sleep off the rest of the side effects his exposure to the Cliethians' version of nerve gas had caused. Thank fuck it didn't effect human physiology the way it effected their own, or Bones wouldn't be complaining in a fuzzy voice about his eyes.

"I can't see properly, Jim. What's wrong with me?" Bones asked as they approached his door.

"You're okay, Bones. Your eyes are just ridiculously dilated right now. It'll pass." Jim answers for the third time since they left sickbay — just another side effect.

Jim couldn't really punch in Bones' code, not with needing both his arms to hold him up and carrying the medkit M'Benga had given him in one hand. They were about the same height, but Bones had some weight over Jim, and the fact that he couldn't hold himself steady wasn't helping.

"Computer, this is Captain James T. Kirk, requesting admittance to Chief Medical Officer Leonard H. McCoy's quarters, override code alpha-epsilon-457-zeta."

The door whooshed open and Jim and Bones nearly fell through to the floor. Jim made use of their momentum, however, steering Bones to his bed, where they both ended up collapsing in a truly undignified heap.

Bones groaned but made no effort to roll off of Jim. The medkit was somewhere on the floor. What a clusterfuck of a day.

"Come on, Bones, roll over for me, would ya?" Jim shoved as gently as he could, managing to extricate himself from underneath Bones' body. Then came the more difficult task of getting Bones down to his boxers and undershirt. The hypo M'Benga had given him just before they left sickbay had a bit of a sedative in it, and Bones was falling fast.

If he was honest with himself — which depended on his mood and just exactly what was at stake — Jim had been trying to undress Bones for the last year or so, but couldn't really get all that excited now that he finally had a legitimate opportunity. Fuck, no. Still, it was comforting to see the strong shoulders and long lean legs, and to feel the warmth of skin. Bones was alive, and as long as he stayed that way Jim would keep trying to get him undressed — but under more appropriate circumstances

Once Jim had Bones tucked in, he retrieved the medkit from the floor and checked its contents. Two hypos, both painkillers. Jim could administer one in about four hours, if needed, and the other might not even be necessary. Bones really was going to be just fine — already was, technically — but he'd likely have a headache and very sore muscles when he woke up, and possibly a slight fever. The hypos weren't medically necessary, just an awfully nice thing to have around.

"Okay, Bones," Jim said quietly, reaching out to brush the hair out of Bones' eyes. "Gotta go talk to Spock, but I'll be back for you."

Bones mumbled something indecipherable, sighed deeply, and was down for the count. Jim sat on the bed next to him. Spock could wait for ten more minutes. Jim wished he had more time than that, he hated leaving Bones alone, but he knew how Bones would have felt waking up in sickbay, and M'Benga had said it would be fine, no big deal, just take him.

Jim just wished he could relax the way Bones was now. When that gas had been released, Jim had screamed into his communicator for Scotty to get them the hell out of there, but when the first Cliethian had hit the ground, Bones had _moved_ and Jim and the rest of the away time rematerialized on the transporter pad without Bones. Scotty got him less than a minute later, but by that time he'd already been exposed and no one knew what the fuck that even meant. It had taken M'Benga over two hours to give Jim the run-down: headache, fever, dilated pupils, muscle fatigue and joint stiffness, short-term memory loss, but nothing permanent. Jim knew this was good news — any exposed Cliethan would bleed out of all bodily orifices until death. But still, for two hours Jim hadn't known.

"I'll be back," Jim repeated, before setting the lights at fifty percent and heading off to continue briefing Spock on what had happened and to let Starfleet know that the Cliethans might have some civil unrest issues that should be dealt with before another delegation was sent down for a meet-and-greet.

Almost four hours later on the dot, Jim let himself back into Bones' quarters. He'd managed to shower and change into something more comfortable, because he wasn't planning on leaving Bones' quarters again until he was back on his feet.

Jim stopped dead in the middle of the room, staring at Bones' still-sleeping form. Apparently, Bones had managed to make himself more comfortable too.

The blanket was kicked to the foot of the bed, undershirt and boxers lay on the floor. Bones was lying on his belly, naked, one leg pulled up high enough that Jim could see his balls peeking out from beneath his body.

Oh, this was just unfair.

Jim took a deep breath and walked over to the bed, fully intending to cover Bones back up. As he got closer, however, he noticed a fine sheen of sweat covering Bones' back, and that he was fidgeting slightly in his sleep. Ah, fever. No wonder he'd gotten naked. Jim took out the hypo and placed it against Bones' neck. Before he administered the drug, Bones flinched and groaned.

"Now you know how I feel when you come after me with one of these things," Jim said. But he removed it from Bones' neck and — well, shit. Jim remembered Bones telling him once that doctors used to inject certain medications into a patient's ass cheek. Jim had laughed until he'd developed a bad case of hiccups. But glancing at Bones' backside, Jim figured maybe it wouldn't disturb his sleeping friend.

As clinically as possible, Jim placed the hypo on Bones' left cheek and—

"Oowww, 'urts, Jim." Bones mumbled into his pillow.

Jim was all set to tell him to suck it up, but then Bones had to go and roll over onto his back, exposing far more of himself than Jim had ever seen all at one time. Sure, Jim had seen Bones naked before. They'd showered together after working out, changed clothes in the same room. But that never felt as intimate as this did, what with Jim trying to take care of him and all.

Jim took a deep breath, determined not to take advantage of the fact that he could look all he wanted right now and Bones would be none the wiser. Hell, with the memory issues, even if Bones did notice it's not like he'd remember five minutes later. But no, as much as it might have appeared to some people at various times in his life, Jim had never been _that_ guy.

So Jim grabbed hold of the sheet and started pulling it up over Bones' body. Bones, though, had other plans.

"No, damn it. 's too hot," he said, pushing at Jim's hands.

"No, it's not. You've just got a little fever. But you want me to cover you, Bones, really you do."

"No, I really don't," Bones said, pushing a little more forcefully. "Ow! Fuck!" he said as his joints and muscles protested.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Okay, I won't cover you yet, just relax and let the medicine kick in, okay?" Jim pleaded as he sat down next to Bones and urged him gently with hands on his shoulders.

"Nghh, 'kay, Jim," Bones said, relenting. He seemed to settle on his back again, and Jim figured he'd gone back to sleep. But then Bones rolled onto his side, facing Jim, and one of his hands sort of flopped onto Jim's lap. Jim felt it, god _damn_ he felt it because, apparently, Jim had developed a bit of a hard-on. Jim sucked in his breath to keep from swearing, but it didn't matter. When he looked at Bones he found two open eyes looking right back at him. And Bones' hand was _moving,_ as if it was investigating, for Christ's sake.

"Jim—"

Jim stood up fast and went ahead and covered Bones with the sheet. "Get some more sleep, okay?"  
Jim backed away and Bones' sleepy eyes followed him all the way out the door.

Jim finally managed to get some sleep for himself after leaving Bones' quarters. Not that it had come easy, but come it eventually did. After that he got dressed in his uniform and took his shift on the bridge. M'Benga let him know that he'd checked on Bones, who was doing just fine, if still a little achy and tired. Jim couldn't help but wonder if Bones had put some clothes back on for that visit.

Finally, as Spock took over, Jim decided to bite the proverbial bullet and check on Bones again. He was pretty confident, after the update from M'Benga, that Bones had to been too out of it to remember what had happened. It was with shaky confidence, however, that Jim entered Bones' quarters, only to find it completely empty. Where the fuck had he gone?

"Computer, locate Dr. McCoy."

Jim nearly collided with the whooshing door, running out of the room as the computer informed him that Dr. McCoy was currently occupying the captain's quarters.

Jim knew he looked like some kind of idiot, standing outside his own quarters but not entering. What the hell was Bones up to? The only thing Jim was certain of was that Bones had not forgotten the hard-on his hand had unwittingly come in contact with. Still, Bones' style when faced with something of an uncomfortably personal nature had always been to either drink it away or ignore it to death. Sitting in Jim's quarters, especially after getting gassed all wobbly, was not his usual modus operandi. Okay, so discovering Jim had a hard-on while Bones was naked and laid out in bed was not part of anything usual either.

So Jim took a deep breath and entered.

Bones was there all right, but Jim had to double-check that he was actually in his own quarters and not in Bones' because the sight that greeted him was awfully familiar. Bones was naked, in bed, with the sheet and blanket kicked down to the foot of the bed. He was on his back, one arm thrown over his eyes, the other seemingly lost for anything to do other than tap out a beat on the mattress.

"What—" Jim began, but really didn't know how to finish. Still, Bones didn't even have the sheet on him and he certainly couldn't blame fever and disorientation on it this time. "What if Spock had walked in instead of me?" Jim asked lamely. Seriously, Bones in his bed, _naked_ and Spock is what comes to mind?

Bones didn't seem to think to much of Jim's response either. "Jesus," he swore as he reached down and grabbed for the blanket. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"No, wait!" Jim said, taking a step closer to the bed. Oh hell, how much more of an invitation did he actually need? Jim made it all the way over and sat down on _his_ bed, and firmly put his hand over Bones', effectively stopping him from covering up. "Wait."

Bones' expression told Jim how difficult this was for him. Oh man, he'd been injured, delirious, feverish, and yet had still made the effort to let Jim know that it was okay— seriously okay, if the way Bones was looking at him now was any indication.

"I thought, maybe, I'd read things wrong just now," Bones said, but Jim knew it for the question it was.

Jim shook his head. "No, not wrong at all."

"Oh," Bones said, letting go of the blanket and turning his hand over to take Jim's. "Oh."

Bones pulled and Jim leaned in, and it was slow and uncertain and everything Jim could have wanted from a first kiss with his best friend. Jim was already getting hard, but that was fine, because as Bones pulled his body down he could feel that Bones was getting there too.

The kiss deepened, and once Jim was lying down Bones started working at his clothes, pulling on his shirts and his pants. Jim took care of his boots, which was awkward considering he tried hard to keep right on with the kissing, but it took very little time before he was just as naked as Bones. Once the clothes were out of the way, Bones rolled them so that Jim was lying on top, their erections rubbing and bumping and _oh, fuck,_ it felt amazing. Bones moved his hands down Jim's back, touching everywhere, as he kept on kissing him, his tongue hot and insistent in Jim's mouth. When his hands cupped Jim's ass and pulled him even closer, Jim moaned and started thrusting. Bones broke off the kiss and leaned his head back as he, too, started thrusting. "Oh, hell, Jim. Fuck, that's good."

Jim couldn't agree more but wasn't capable of talking at that moment, not with Bones spreading his legs and reaching a hand in between them to wrap around both their cocks and start stroking fast. It was almost too much, too soon, but to finally have Bones like this— Jim really didn't care. He was too close to coming already and determined to take Bones right there with him. So he bent his head back down, kissing and sucking at Bones' neck while he jacked them.

"Jesus, Jim," Bones didn't so much as whisper the words as breathe them, and then Jim felt the telltale wetness between their bodies and that was really all it took for Jim to start coming too, thrusting helplessly into Bones' hand and against Bones' cock. Bones was absolutely right, as usual— it was damn good.

Jim collapsed on top of Bones, trapping his hand between them where it was still holding on to their cocks, which were happily down for the count. Jim felt dizzy, but grounded, Bones' firm weight underneath him, holding him up.

"Get off for a minute," Bones said, his voice sounding gruff and normal for the first time since he'd been exposed to the nerve gas. Jim moved just enough for Bones to pull his hand out and then he collapsed back down. Bones didn't seem to mind, he just wrapped both his arms around Jim's waist and kissed his cheek. "Do I have to get gassed every time I want this to happen?" he asked, one hand drifting down to cup Jim's ass.

"If that's the only way you'll get naked?"

Bones slapped Jim's ass in response, which only made Jim thrust up against him. While there was no way in hell he could get it up again quite that quickly, the promise was most definitely there.

Bones rolled them over until he was covering Jim and started kissing him again— on his cheek, his chin, his mouth —everywhere he could reach. Jim relaxed under him, kissing back, recognizing each kiss as the promise it was.

 

 **end**


End file.
